Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear (DB)
Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear is the 12th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Monokuma from Danganronpa and Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddys. Description Danganronpa VS Five Nights at Freddys - Two Robotic Bears of Evil battle to the death against each other! Interlude Wiz: Animatronics, one of the various robots found in a few local restaurant in the day with something dark. Boomstick: Yeah, they look too creepy to me, and these two are the embodiment example of what they are, screw you Chuck E. Cheese! Wiz: Monokuma, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy Boomstick: And Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of Freddy's Pizzeria! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Monokuma Wiz: In a fictional school named Hope's Peak Academy, It is a school where the best could go in. Boomstick: So Wait? am I the best to go? Wiz: No not really Boomstick, it's only those who have super intelligence and alot better than the rest, i would go. Boomstick: Well Damn. Basically, this is the cream of the crop, and what better way to show how awesome of a school you are than have a animatronic mascot?!? Beat THAT, other high-schools! Wiz: However, the Ultimate Fashionista, aka, Ultimate Despair, AKA, Junko Enoshima, heard about him and with some of her goons, she transformed the once loveable mascot into a machine of despair... Boomstick: And let me tell you, Monokuma's update was QUITE Improved! Wiz: Monokuma comes in many various forms, but for this battle, we are just sticking with his original form, the school headmaster avatar form. Boomstick: Monokuma is Junko Enoshima's bear bot from hell...or a industry line; either or really! There's not much of a difference! Wiz: Monokuma is the headmaster of the now in ruins Hope's Peak, acting as its principal for all of Junko's mind wiped students forced to kill each other. Boomstick: His School Rules are too strict, cruel, bone-chilling and overall, HILARIOUS! Wiz: Monokuma ruled the school through mind warfare, driving the students into despair through insane thoughts and motives for killing. He was no Junko despite being controlled by her, but he was close. Boomstick: He has gatling guns, regular guns, electric chairs, and the like around his school to keep others in line. But however, his most deadly arsenal is his execution machines! These bad boys include speedy baseball machines, rides to hell with motorcycles, firetruck, helicopters, tanks, crushing people with wrecking balls and walls, and more to kill poor fuckers! Wiz: However, this is just limited to the confines of Hope's Peak, and moving such constructions to battle will be a pain to do. He also has a AI version of himself for computers, letting him grow in size, transform into a giant Junko and more. But however, as these are part of the simulation, they don't count, nor does his supposedly infinite number of copies, as only one will be face to face against Naughty. Boomstick: Excuse me, but are you trying to rig the fight in your favor or something?!? Wiz: Not quite, as Monokuma is no slouch with combat. He is a extremely fast and nibble fighter, being able to keep up with the Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Oogami, and evade Akane Oowari's attacks, even nearly killing her. His constant energy for despair also contributes to his high stamina. His fighting also lets him keep up and take control over Usami, who was than transformed into Monomi before being killed off late game. Boomstick: Damn, that's tragic. However, his greatest attack is summoning the Spears of Gungnir! These bad boys easily pierce through human flesh and are more or less fatal is you get stabbed with all of them! He used these to stab Junko's sister and Nagito to death...or comatose on the latter part. What is the official record, Spike-Chun? Can we get that please? I want to know if Ibuki survives, damn it! Wiz: Moving On! Monokuma is at his most threatening when he is in the school proximity or a simulation. Otherwise, he won't give up without a fight, but will be more easily beaten. Boomstick: Wait? your saying that his bear can be easily beaten? with Scissors?? A human with 2 pairs of scissors can slice through him! He can be handy with a gun or a bit of armor, but as himself, he's pathetic! He even has a spot on his body where his power source and self destruct mechanism, where if you hit it in one swoop, he's dead! Fucking weak! Wiz: He works best in packs, as it lets him use his self-destruct ability to hopefully harm the foe while another bear goes in for the kill. Alone and away from Hope's Peak, he's more vulnerable than ever before. Boomstick: Even than, with has flaws, this bear can still deal a beating! Your best bet is to just get the fuck out of there if you see him! Wiz: Overall, Monokuma may be handicapped, but he's still one bear you probably won't be able to bear. Boomstick: Offer honey and money and pray he spares you! Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME! Freddy Fazbear Wiz: Fear. People can feel fear in many different reasons. Though sometimes fear can come from rather... irrational places. Boomstick: Oh hell no. You are NOT implying that those chuck-e-cheese robots didn't terrify you a a child, are you? Wiz: What? Why would I be afraid of those? Boomstick: Don't pretend you've haven't I've seen the photos Wiz: ...Ahem! Anyway... even the most irrational fears can become rational in the right context. Boomstick: Such as creepy fuckin' animatronics becoming possessed by evil and vengeful spirits. Wiz: And the leader of these robots is a Brown Bear in a top hat named Freddy Fazbear. Now, before we go any further, I think it's important to note that due to the nature of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, a storyline is hard to piece together. So we'll be giving a summary of the story given by Matpat of Game Theory fame. However, attacks, abilities and stats will only be taken from the actual official games. Boomstick: The storys starts a long time ago in Fredbear's Family Diner, a family restaurant known for it's animatronic suits. But the place decided to permanently close it's doors after it's brand was tainted by some purple dude who decided to kill a child there. Wiz: Wiz: A few years later, Fredbears was bought up by another company and re-branded into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But what the owners didn't know is that the purple guy who killed that first kid had returned and taken a job as a security guard. And it seemed that he'd taken a liking to killing kids. He'd dress up in a springlock Bonnie suit and lure the children into the back room, where he'd then kill them. Boomstick: I uhh... I don't get the joke at all Wiz Wiz: The children returned to life within the Animatronics Boomstick: WHOA WHAT! But they were very vengeful. From that day on, they would perform as usual during the day, but when night time came, they would hunt down and kill any security guard, in hopes of stopping them from killing anyone else. And Freddy in particular has a very diverse set of abilities! Wiz: Freddy's most well known ability is the Jumpscare! It's where he comes out either by when all the power goes out or in the nights of Night 3 and beyond. Boomstick: GAH! HOLY SHIT! Wiz: (snickering) Boomstick: Hey Shut Up! It's not funny! Wiz: I beg to differ! The jumpscare ability is a shock attack that works by leaping out in front of the target and letting loose a loud screech. And, In FNAF World, if even stuns foes briefly! And while Freddy cannot use Jumpscare in FNAF World, he CAN use it in the other games, so it makes sense he'd still have access to the attack. Boomstick: He also has Mic Toss, where he hurls his microphone for a heavy attack! And it even bounces right back to his hands like Captain America's Shield! Wiz: Pizza Wheel summons a large group of Pizzas to roll over and slam into foes. Boomstick: The hell kind of pizzas must they be to cause damage to people just by rolling into them?! Wiz: Birthday boosts Freddy's Attack, defense and speed temporarily too, allowing him to buff up his power while in a fight. Boomstick: Yeah, that could prove helpful! Anyway, moving on... Wiz: No, wait. We're not done with Freddy's attacks. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Despite being two separate selectable characters in FNAF World, Withered Freddy is, in fact, a future version of Regular Freddy. Meaning all of Withered Freddy's attacks must have been learnt by regular Freddy at some point. Boomstick: Huh. Interesting. Well in that case, Withered Freddy has two additional attacks. Gloom Song is a temporary debuff to the enemy's attacking strength. And the other attack is probably his most dangerous. The... Eesk key..? Wiz: No, Boomstick. That says Escape Key. Boomstick: Uhh... No Wiz. That CLEARLY says Essk Key. See? E-S-C. Wiz: Yeah, short for escape. Y'know, like the keyboard key. Boomstick: O-oh... uhh... Wiz: Aaaanyway, the Escape key attack, if successful, will instantly kill all enemies in one hit. Though it has a VERY low success rate. Boomstick: Even so, it makes Freddy quite a bit more threatening that he already was! Wiz: Unlike most robots, Freddy is neither remote controlled nor is he controlled by an AI. He is instead controlled by the spirit of a dead child, as we discussed earlier. As such, Freddy's mind is very childish. Boomstick: Yeah, that is to say that Freddy holds grudges. If you piss him off, he'll be sure to come after you and anyone remotely similar to you. Wiz: It's true. Freddy has a particular hatred for security guards, since his killer was one. And that connection alone is enough to make Freddy want to kill all security guards who wonder into the Fazbear Pizzeria. Boomstick: And as violently as possible! Wiz: His childish mind also makes him very creative in terms of plans and plots. But on the same coin, it means that his overall intelligence is pretty low. While there is no real way to know the IQ of the child inhabiting Freddy's body, he has never shown much in the way of intelligence in any of his appearances. Boomstick: Regardless of how low his intelligence may be, Freddy is still pretty clever when it comes to scaring people. Despite being a large metal bear, he can somehow move with perfect silence to sneak up on guards. Wiz: He also has somewhat of a kill count. Not only could be possibly be used in many of the boss fights in FNAF World, including the final fight against Scott Cawthon, but he also had a hand in the death of his own killer, the purple guy. Boomstick: And, while they are technically non-canon, we can't leave out the death screens in the FNAF games, in which Freddy kills the player character by shoving their entire body inside of a spare animatronic suit, shredding their entire body, including flash and bones alike, against the metal inside. Wiz: Just think for a moment how much strength that must take, to pick up a still alive adult male and shove his entire body into something that it would clearly NEVER fit inside of. Boomstick: Ok, that's pretty tough, I'll admit. But I could still do that easily. No problem! Wiz: Suuuuure you could. Anyway, as strong as Freddy may be, that doesn't change the fact that he has the mind of a child and very little fighting experience. Boomstick: Yeah, Freddy has never really had much in the way of a challenge when hunting security guards. He prefers sneaking around in the shadows silently and scaring his victims, making sure they spend their last moments in terror and maybe even make them slip up while panicking... Wait a sec... Wiz: What is it? Boomstick: He moves silently, sneaks around in the shadows and scares his victims before attacking... Wiz: ...Don't even think about going there... Boomstick: HE'S BATMAN!! Wiz: Ugh. No. They're nothing alike! Boomstick: Fine... BATBEAR! Wiz: NO! Boomstick: HE'S THE GODDAMN BA-''' Wiz: (Punch) Well that should take care of it. Death Battle It was pitch black, taking place in the very middle of the night. But despite that, screams and roars echoed all around. People of all ages ran through the city wearing Monokuma helmets, attacking others and destroying whatever was in their way. The tragedy seemed to be in full effect around here. Among the madness, a single Monokuma wandered through the chaos safely. He made his way away from all of the havoc and made his way towards a nearby, abandoned building. Monokuma: Hmm, Yeah this should work! Monokuma walks up to the building and crawling through a small hole in the bottom of the door. Monokuma had been looking for a place he could set up his next Killing Game. He wasn't totally sure about using a pizzeria like this, but it could possibly work. He'd need to see some other possible locations first. He continued wondering the hallways, humming his theme song obnoxiously. Monokuma: Let's see... I could put the monomono machine right there... I could build a couple more floors with some dorms... Put up a couple more security cameras... But at the very moment those last two words left his mouth, something echoed out around him. A laughter was heard and Monokuma started to shake in fear. Monokuma: W-What? What was that? Who's there? He looked scared for just a split second, but it was quickly replaced by aggression as he brought out his claws. Monokuma: You think you can scare me? Playing pranks on the headmaster is against the rules, y'know. Don't make me have'ta punish you! Just for a split second, he thought he saw something in the shadows. Monokuma: Alright, you brought this upon yourself! ''FIGHT!'' Monokuma span on the spot and pointed at the shadows, where he saw the movement. Monokuma: Gotcha, bitch! He began waddling over towards the shadow and gave a slow swing of his claws. He swiped into the shadows but missed whatever was there. It had gone. That same laughing echoed out again. Monokuma: Hmph! You think you're SOOOO tough, huh? Why don't ya face me like a man! Monokuma turned around and glared at the darkness and ran forward again, swinging his claws around wildly as he screamed out. This time though, he felt his claws hit the wall. Monokuma growls in anger taking his claws out of the wall. Suddenly, something came flying out of the darkness and smacked into the back of Monokuma's head. A microphone. Monokuma: GAH! HEY! Monokuma turns around in anger as The mic bounced right off of Monokuma and flew backwards the direction it came from. Monokuma's fist began to vibrate lightly. Monokuma: CORKSCREW PUNCH!!!! He yelled out and thrust his fist out in the direction the microphone was flying. He suddenly dashed forwards into the dark and finally hit his target. A large brown robot bear. The punch caused Freddy to stagger backwards a little. Monokuma: Ahhh!! Finally you show yourself! It's too bad you're a bear. I feel bad punishing my own brethren... Suddenly, Freddy lunged forward and let out an ear melting screech. Monokuma froze up all of a sudden, against his will. Monokuma: AH! WHAT!? H-Hey!!! I can't move! Troubling... Freddy raised his arm and swung down, smacking Monokuma across the face with his mic. Monokuma fell to the ground in a lump before quickly hopping back up once the stun had worn off. Monokuma: Alrighty now your defiantly getting a punishment! Monokuma KICK! Monokuma swung his leg up like lighting and smashed it right against Freddy's face, sending him reeling backwards again. Freddy staggered backwards, rubbing his nose, before glaring at Monokuma. He swung his microphone again, but this time didn't throw it. Rather, a huge collection of pizza's suddenly rolled right past Freddy and towards Monokuma. Monokuma glared right back and his long claws slipped out of his paws again. Monokuma: Huh? Pizza Party? No thanks, i'm not HUNGRY! He began slashing and slicing as they approached. Many pizzas were immediately torn in half. Other were simply sent flying away. A few did manage to get through and slam into Monokuma though. While Monokuma was busy with the Pizzas, Freddy raised his arms up, and confetti showered down on him. Some children's cheers rang out from... somewhere. Freddy took the time to use Birthday and buff up his stats. He then charged forward, letting out another loud screech. Monokuma turned just in time to see Freddy's foot swing down and slam into him, Sending Monokuma hurling across the room. Monokuma: Ow!! Bad Bear!! Monokuma growls in anger even more and began standing up once again. Freddy didn't expect the little bear to still be able to get up so easily. He let out another screech and suddenly, reality around them began glitching out and fading all around. It was the Esc Key attack. Monokuma looked around nervously as the attack played out but nothing happened and reality went back to normal. Monokuma looks around himself Monokuma: What was that all about? You just tryin' to scare me? Freddy charged again, not letting Monokuma taunt him. But Monokuma just grinned. He began charging towards Freddy, ready to give another corkscrew punch. Freddy now can feel his birthday effects ware off on him. He now screamed in the microphone so loud that an odd melody echoed through the pizzeria. Monokuma ignored the song and slammed his fist into Freddy... though the attack didn't seem to affect Freddy nearly as it did before. It was the gloom song. Freddy had lowered Monokuma's offensive capabilities. With Monokuma right in front of him, Freddy opened his mouth and lunched down, clamping his jaws on Monokuma's forehead. Or at least, he tried to. Monokuma had already dodged out of the way. His attack had been lowered, but not his speed. Monokuma: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy there big guy! I don't swing that way...often. Upupupu! Monokuma taunted Freddy as his eyes now go from white to black with white irises and Freddy raised his arm again and threw out his microphone and it smacked clean onto Monokuma's red left eye. Monokuma screamed out in pain as the microphone returned to Freddy's hand. Monokuma glared at Freddy, his red eye now cracked and glowing more violently. Monokuma: Alright now your PISSIN Me off! Feeling his strength returning, he suddenly ran right up to Freddy. Monokuma: Monokuma BULLET PUNCH!! Before Freddy had a chance to respond, he found himself being bombarded by hundreds of rapid punches. Freddy was unable to retaliate at all and was just beat around for a good few seconds, before Monokuma finally stopped the assault and swung his right paw up. He slammed it against Freddy as an upper cut, knocking Freddy into the air a little. Freddy landed in a nearby trash can. Monokuma laughs uncontrollably and happily. Freddy slowly dragged himself up and out of the trashcan, sparking a little. He didn't have much left to try on Monokuma. He looked over at the laughing bear and charged one last time, trying the Escape key attack. Reality glitched out once again and suddenly Monokuma faded away! Freddy stopped and let out a roar, assuming the escape key had killed Monokuma. He then fell down onto his knee sparking. That bullet punch really did a number on him, and his eyes turn back to normal but it seemed as when suddenly... Monokuma: Hmm? What's this? What, attacking my after image technique? What a dumb bear! Freddy's eyes widen and his jaw drops shocked that Monokuma wasn't effected from the finishing move. Monokuma: Behind you dumb bear! Freddy turns around as Monokuma is crossing his arms grinning. Monokuma: Guess what time it is! Let's give it everything i've got! IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!! Freddy began to stand and turn around while Monokuma dashed forward, his paw glowing brightly. Once Freddy was fully turned around he began to use the Escape key one final time but instead. Monokuma: MONOKUMA METEOR PUNCH!!!! Monokuma was already right next to him. He leapt up with his glowing paw and slammed it into Freddy's chin. And with that hit, Freddy's head was suddenly ripped from his neck and shot upwards from the force of the punch. It smashed through the ceiling of the pizzeria and flew right off. Monokuma: Well this was exciting, But not worth it at all. This place sucks. I'm gonna hold my next killing game somewhere else ''KO!'' Monokuma walks out as Freddy's lifeless body hits the ground sparking and oil comes out. Results '''Boomstick: W-Wuh? What happened? I'm back up what happened? Wiz: Well i knocked you out cold. Boomstick: Who won?? I uhh didn't see anything Wiz: Well i'll explain the outcome. While Freddy towers above Monokuma, and has much more variety in terms of attacks, there was very little way he could actually win this fight. Freddy only outclasses Monokuma in Stealth which Monokuma had no real way to deal with. But Monokuma just demolished Freddy in every other category. Boomstick: Wait Really? Wiz: Yep! First, when it comes to strength, Freddy may have the power to shred a full grown man's entire body with ease, Monokuma was capable of fighting hand to hand with Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate martial artist. And he didn't have any trouble at all. And let's not forget that the man Freddy shoves into a suit is likely stun-locked due to being jumpscared moments beforehand. So he wasn't even struggling. Boomstick: Soo uhhh? What about the ESC Key? Did that play in battle while i was outcold Wiz! Wiz: Fortunately, Yes but it's useless against him. Thanks to a little data-mining by the guys over at the FNAF Technical Subreddit, we discovered the percentage of Esc Key actually working was just barely above a 1% chance. And it was even less against bosses and tough enemies, like Monokuma. Boomstick: Uhhh Right? so i'm guessing Monokuma's left eye was like a uh weakspot or something? Wiz: Freddy had no real way to exploit that. He couldn't get a hacking frequency through it, since he has no hacking abilities. And even his microphone would have just been too big to get inside the eye. Boomstick: So wait? The Goddamn Mic was too big that it didn't break his eye? Wiz: True, infact Monokuma has all the categories outmatched on Freddy so uhhh wanna do a pun for that? Boomstick: Who won?? I don't even know i was knocked out cause of you? was it..BATB-''' Wiz: (Punch again knocking him out again) Boomstick will be out for a while so i'll be searching for a replacement at this time someone who is alittle less stupid, well i guess i'll end it with a note like this! Freddy just couldn't BEAR to despair and the winner is Monokuma. Next Time '''NEXT TIME Taking place in a forest, a few hunters are currently hunting down when suddenly a dark figure runs past them as they turn around the figure appears behind them with green claws and green glowing eyes and suddenly lunges at them as they scream and the cutscene fades to black. Then again showing A anthromorphic wolf hiding in the bush looking at the large dark figure with green claws feasting on the corpse of the hunters and comes out launching himself and then the figure turns around and swipes but quickly turns black. Jon Talbain VS Sonikku Ewers Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Danganronpa VS Five Nights at Freddys themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles Category:Villains themed Death Battles Category:'Nippon Ichi Software vs Scott Cawthon' themed Death Battles